


OniB

by Tuttiran



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuttiran/pseuds/Tuttiran
Summary: 还能有啥呢
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

肖凡也不知道他怎么就到了这里，站在宾馆房间的床前，面前站着他熟悉又不熟悉的学姐。学姐手上拿着给他带的礼物，仰着头，笑眯眯地望向他，嘴上不知道在说些什么。肖凡盯着学姐的嘴张张合合，喉头滚动了一下。  
学姐把手中的礼物又往前递了递：“你快拿着呀！”  
肖凡木然地伸出手去接，但是不小心和学姐的手碰到了一起，两人都一惊，同时松手，礼物噼里啪啦地洒了一地。原来是糖果呀。  
“对不起，对不起。”  
“我来捡，我来捡。”  
两个人慌乱地同时蹲下身去，趴在地上捡起满地的糖果，结果两人又同时抓向同一颗糖，手又碰到了一起。这次两人谁都没有松开，好像谁都不想放弃那颗糖一样。体温在手之间传递，肖凡感觉热度很快传到了他的耳朵，他的全身。他抬头瞟了一眼学姐，发现学姐正好也满脸绯红地看着他，烟花在他脑中炸裂，不知从哪来的勇气，把学姐猛得扑倒在地，吻了上去。学姐被地上的糖硌得哎呦了一声，全身僵硬了一下，肖凡的嘴立刻停住了，贴在学姐的嘴上，不敢前进也不敢后退，心跳如雷。可能只过了几秒，可能过了一分钟，但是对肖凡来说，他感觉自己如困兽般度过了有一辈子那么久。学姐睁大双眼看着他，不知道在看些什么，也不知道看到了什么，然后双手搂住他的脖子，回吻了过去。无数情绪在肖凡胃中翻滚，心中的野兽挣脱出来，对着学姐的嘴不停地入侵着，手也在学姐的腰肢和胸部不断摸索揉捏，让学姐发出低微地娇喘和呻吟。他脑子里只剩下了，我要你，我要你，我要你是我的。他手穿过学姐的短裙，顺着腿往上摸去，碰到了有些潮湿的内裤，他还想继续，学姐用腿夹住了他的手：“我这是第一次。”  
“第一次什么？”肖凡有些反应不过来。  
学姐没有说话，就有些不好意思地静静地看着他。  
肖凡的脑子要炸了，这怎么可能，学姐以前怎么会没有做过呢？她这么活泼的人，不是应该有过很多男朋友的么？  
“我们最好不要在地板上开始。”学姐轻声说道。  
肖凡小心翼翼抱起学姐，放到了床上，但是没有开始下一步，目不转睛地看着衣服有些凌乱的学姐。  
“还要继续么？”  
这声问话惊醒了肖凡，他又重新扑了上去，比开始又多了些小心和温柔。他亲吻着，舔舐着，深吸着，品尝着，他一件一件褪去学姐的衣服，好像在拆什么礼物。  
“学姐，学姐……”我的，我的……  
当他终于把阴茎插入温热湿润的阴道时，他感到他回家了。

“疼。”学姐哼了一下。  
肖凡感到自己的阴茎被紧紧包裹着，寸步难行，他低头一看，一丝血迹从连接处流了出来。肖凡有如遭到巨震，不敢相信这是现实中真实发生的事情，宛若置身于梦境之中一般。他伸手摸向连接处，沾了沾液体，凑至眼前，手指上分明得泛着血色。肾上腺素涌向他的全身，他抓起学姐的屁股，又用力往里顶去。  
“呜。”学姐被疼得哭了出来，“你太大了，疼死我了！呜～”  
肖凡体内的野兽更兴奋了，下身似乎又涨大了几分，叫嚣着要嗜血。但是他克制着，吻上学姐湿漉漉的眼角，吻上她流汗的额头，吻上她发抖的唇边，吻上所有他想亲吻接近的地方，用行动说着，“对不起，我爱你，我要你。”  
学姐的欲望又再次被他唤起，盖过了初次接触的疼痛感，她将胳膊搂上他的脖子，将双腿环上他的腰间，像一个挂件一样挂到了他的身上，好像把自己的生命也同时交给了他。肖凡颤抖着，紧紧地抱着学姐，开始一下又一下的抽插。开始慢慢的，感受着被肉壁夹紧温暖的感觉，直到学姐也开始随着他的节奏发出阵阵呻吟，他体内的野兽再也控制不住，一次又一次快速地抽插着，甚至都想把自己的睾丸也送到那个温暖紧致的地方。学姐的呻吟越来越大，随着她全身的颤抖，肖凡感到自己的阴茎被肉壁不断地吮吸着，包裹着，同时越发得湿润和滚烫，他忍不住把阴茎狠狠地朝最深处捅去，好像又被什么夹住了冠状沟，他再也受不了，一股一股的精液，射向最终的家。  
肖凡瘫倒在学姐的身上，脸埋在她的肩窝，静静地呼吸着她身上的气息。学姐伸过手，一下一下摸着他的头。  
“我们好像忘带套了，怀孕了怎么办？”学姐忽然问道。  
“我们结婚吧，怀不怀孕，我们都结婚吧。”


	2. 印痕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实在拉不住狂奔的马

异国了三年，分分合合，吵吵闹闹了三年，马定和韩娇娇才终于定在了一处。新租的小公寓里，什么东西都没来得及置办，甚至连床和椅子什么的都没有，电视也只随意地垛在地毯上，杂物暂时都收在墙角的纸箱里。

韩娇娇什么也不想收拾了，躺在地毯上，看着午后阳光下的灰尘起起伏伏，却有了尘埃落定的安心感，因为心爱的人就在身边。马定趴在她身边，搂着她的腰，不知道在想些什么。

“我想画你。”马定忽然开口道。

韩娇娇乐了：“这还要我允许么？当初你画了多少张我没穿裤子，没穿胸罩的小黄图？”

马定还是楞楞地说道：“我想画你。用笔画你身上。”

韩娇娇看了看马定的神色，他似乎挺认真的，韩娇娇无奈叹道：“以前的人是帮老婆画眉，你是把老婆当画纸，数位板了么？”

马定吃准了韩娇娇不会发火：“我颜料都买好了！”

韩娇娇彻底放弃抵抗：“你想画什么？”

马定眼中炙热：“以前给你看过的，淫纹。”

韩娇娇下身紧了一下，觉得这次画完，可能又要逃不过被抓着干一场了，可是前几天他们才见的时候，就已经被干得差点下不了床了，现在下身还隐隐作痛。

马定搂着她，一边在她胸口比划，一边撒娇：“就让我在这画画呗。”

“那得给我个亲亲，然后答应我，画完了不能上我。”

马定迅速地亲了她一口，答应得特别干脆：“我就是想画画。”

韩娇娇狐疑地看着他，这个鬼东西，忽悠她不是一次两次了，但是她决定姑且信了，开始脱自己的上衣。

马定开心地从地上翻滚起来，哼着小曲，翻起了颜料画具。韩娇娇裸着上身，一副任人宰割的死鱼样倒在地上。马定拿着东西回来，看到她这个态度，也不在意，只管画画。

韩娇娇感觉笔带着颜料，熟练地在自己的胸口游走，带来丝丝凉意：“你是提前画了好多遍么？”

“怎么可能，以前那有这机会，以前都是在平面上画，现在是立体的，不太一样。”

哦，那就是在平面上画了不少次了。

马定的眼神随着笔画的游走弯转，越发浓郁，韩娇娇心中暗道不好，下身不由又抽搐了一下，分泌出一些液体。人还是都具有一些求生本能的。

不知过了多久，马定说了声：“现在你是我的了，叫我主人。”

啊啊啊啊啊，这个中二病晚期患者啊啊啊啊啊，韩娇娇内心狂吼，但是还是低着头，乖巧地叫了一声主人，同时看到一个红黑交织的心形印迹，在她的胸口蜿蜒伸展，为她的身体了一丝淫邪的味道。可能如果下身不是随意的牛仔裤，可能会更符合他的喜好，韩娇娇忍不住又心里吐嘈道。

“你看到我怎么还不发情？”中二病继续说道。

这还要发情的嘛？鬼知道呀！

韩娇娇呻吟一声，扭动着身体，揉上自己的奶子：“主人，我的身体怎么这么热？”

“哈哈哈哈，因为你发情了呀！求我上你呀！”

“主人，快来上我！”

马定喜滋滋地扒掉韩娇娇的牛仔裤，又干了个爽。

过后，韩娇娇发愁地望着一塌糊涂的地毯，不知道是送去干洗还是直接扔了好。


	3. 毛蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫猫蛋蛋

火火有只公猫，叫水水。她舍不得把公猫去势，水水有幸得以保存他的两只蛋蛋。当然火火有着别样的爱好，就是把玩公猫那毛绒绒的蛋蛋，每天一摸神清气爽，每天三摸心旷神怡，每天十摸好似活神仙。水水也十分配合，不管抱着他摸，搂着他摸，把他掀翻了摸，趁他吃饭摸，他都能露出十分舒爽的表情。

有天火火看着水水晃悠着那毛茸茸的蛋蛋，心生向往，一口含住了那两个蛋，她能感觉到水水的身体僵硬了一下。她伸手摸了摸猫毛，安抚着水水，同时享受着毛绒绒的蛋蛋在嘴里的舒爽感觉。

忽然她感觉水水的蛋蛋似乎在迅速增长，蛋之大，一个嘴含不下。她惊愕地看向水水，发现水水已经变成一个肉乎乎光溜溜的男人，坐在了她的床上。脸上好似鸣人的花纹和那双猫眼，告知她这可能就是她的水水。

火火有些尴尬地坐起身：“呃，那个，我不是要故意吸你蛋的。不对，我是要故意吸你蛋，但是我不知道你是人。”她又想到自己把玩蛋蛋的无数日日夜夜，她的脸更红了。

“我不是人，我是猫。”水水开口坚持道。  
火火还是有些不好意思：“但是对我来说，看着像人形的就是人了。”

水水有些哀怨地看着她：“那你不吸我蛋蛋了么？我还是你的水水呀。”

火火震惊了：“你还自愿让我吸蛋蛋？我以为你是non-con。”

水水害羞地点点头：“我被你一直摸得很舒服，所以我才化为人，想跟你做更多的事情。”

火火更加震惊了：“我的技术已经好到可以化猫为人了么？那岂不是好多猫要来找我了？”

水水摇摇头：“不是的，是因为我喜欢，所以我才努力修炼的。”

火火看着水水翘得高高带着肉刺还在往下流水的大肉棒，忍不住说道：“这不科学，猫的阴茎没有这么大的。”

水水红着脸小声说：“我听说人类女性都喜欢大一些的生殖器官，所以我选择了人形的。”

“但是你还有肉刺！”

水水更害羞了：“For your pleasure 。”

妈呀，我这还是会多国语言的猫，火火嘀咕着。

“所以你还要不要我？”

火火看着水水，凑过去闻了闻，确实还是她水水的味道，摸了摸身上的毛发，比以前硬了一些，但是还是浓密。水水带着倒刺的舌头，轻轻舔向她，还是以前的感觉。火火吸住了水水的舌头，享受着别样的舌吻，然后让水水上了个爽。


	4. 死鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死鱼翻身

你也不急，有一搭没一搭地摸着我的奶子。  
奶头慢慢膨胀变大，但是我还是决定继续当死鱼，抗日到底

你心底觉得好笑，手上上了力气，拧了奶头一下，我忍不住叫了一声，拍了下你的手：“死鬼，轻些！”

你反而整个身子压了上来，对奶子又摸又舔又吸又咬，把两个奶子玩得都是水光，奶头都大了好几圈。我白了个眼，倒也没有特别阻止反抗，而是努力当个好咸鱼

你慢慢转移阵地，开始亲我的嘴，我闭嘴给你亲，誓死不伸舌头，你轻笑一声，手向下摸到我的阴蒂，开始变着花样揉捏起来。同时在耳朵上吹气舔舐。我浑身像过电一样，打了个颤，但是自我认知还是条咸鱼。

你看着越发觉得好笑，手又往更下方伸去，发现已经有些湿了。你心中得意，歪嘴一笑，手上运动更大了些，把阴道附近的水揉搓到阴蒂，又从阴蒂揉了回去，反复几下，下面已经湿漉漉，到处都是水了。但是我除了脚趾偶尔动动，其他时候真的是一条很好的咸鱼。

你看着泛着光泽的宛若生蚝，时不时抽动一下的下身，咽了下口水，然后舔了上去，一口吃了个饱。我不受控制地整个下身都扭动了一下，但是还是克制住了自己，没有把腿架到你身上。但是你可以发现，我的腿张得更开了

你一边舔舐啃咬，一边把一根手指伸入阴道，虽然还是很紧绷，但是已经是一片汪洋。你忍住笑意：“都不用润滑剂了嘛。”我不服气地瞪了你一眼，但是忍不住把身体往你手上送，没法好好当个合格的咸鱼了

你笑着问：“这么急嘛？”我哼道：“你放屁！”你也不跟我计较，只管扩张，一根手指变成了两根手指，在里面又是剪刀手又是扣摸。我受不了地把腿夹到了你身上，下身的扭动更加频繁强烈。

你听着越来越响的水声，心中乐开了花，低头对着阴蒂就轻轻一吸。你忽然感觉到手指被肉壁紧紧绞住，然后一股水流涌了出来。我脚趾紧绷，腿也夹得你更紧，但是把头扭到一边，下定决心不看你，随便你说什么，也不搭话

你掏出早已经肿得发疼的阴茎，在我阴道附近遛着弯。我闭眼不看你，结果只是让感官上的感受更清晰了，能感受到形状，硬度和热度。哪怕才满足过，心下又升起了不满足感。

“你快点吧，别磨磨蹭蹭的！”我终于忍不住用脚敲了一下你的屁股，说道。你哈哈哈哈地笑了出来，一下把阴茎送到了底部，抽插了起来，我也发出满意的叹息声。


	5. 血血血

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 血的诱惑

阿呆向来迷糊，自己的生理期是记不清的，但是她有个吸血鬼男朋友，阿肖，每次她生理期快要到的时候，阿肖就经常围着她转呀转，时不时抱着她狠狠吸一口，好像在吸猫吸狗或者吸毒品一样。这个时候，她就知道，该准备卫生巾了。有次她好奇地问阿肖：“你究竟闻到了什么味道。”阿肖一脸陶醉地说：“饭香的味道。”  
阿呆的生理期终于来了，阿肖整个人的状态都兴奋了起来，两个眼睛看到阿呆时，都是发着光的，绿光。阿呆看着他那个想要把她吞食下肚的样子，子宫就不受控地抽搐了一下，痛经好像更严重了哎。阿肖一手搂着她，一手朝她内裤里伸去，摸到一手黏腻，将手抽出时，手指上可以看到淡淡的血液。阿肖有些恍惚地将鼻子凑到手指上，是熟悉的血腥气啊，他喉头滚动，舔了舔手指，真香啊，可惜这点怎么够呢，越来越饿了呀。  
阿肖凑到阿呆面前欲吻，阿呆把脸偏到了一边：“你自己喜欢吃就算了，为啥还要我吃。”阿肖此时早已神志不清，只是执着着寻阿呆的嘴，阿呆叹口气，长开了嘴，淡淡的血腥味随着阿肖的舌头一起送至嘴内。阿呆被阿肖的舌头勾引着一起起舞，同时她感受到阿肖的手又向下摸去，这次不在满足于表面的残羹冷饭，而是向更深的地方伸去。阿呆感到一股热流向下涌出。阿肖满足地哼了一声，放开了阿呆的嘴，扒下阿呆的内裤，整个头埋到了阿呆的两腿之间。  
血液伴随着爱液涌出阿呆的阴道，把阿呆的阴唇染成了透亮的粉色，阿肖咽了口口水，伸出舌头，把整个小阴唇都吞入口中，上下舔舐着，不放过一点美食。阿呆被他舔得浑身发热，伴随着呻吟，更多的液体从下身涌了出来。阿肖的眼睛从绿光变成了红光，掏出早已涨得肿痛的阴茎，没有一点停顿和怜惜地插入阴道之中，疯狂地抽插起来。阿呆无力地随着节奏摆动，愉悦和疼痛交织，一时身处天堂，一时落入地狱，眼泪不受控制地从眼角滑落：“慢一点，慢一点。”但是阿肖已经进入了癫狂的状态，哪里听得进去，抽插得更厉害了。阿呆下身扭动，想躲避，但是屁股被阿肖紧紧地抓着，怎么也无法挣脱。阿呆受不住地大哭起来：“慢一点呀，死猪！”阿肖一愣，似乎恢复了一些清明，放慢了速度，亲了亲阿呆的额头，并不断抚摸着阿呆的阴蒂。终于愉悦感占据了上风，阿呆停止了哭泣，全身战栗，阴道抽搐，又喷出一股热流。阿肖被夹得受不住，猛抽了几下，把精液射了出去。等阿肖慢慢平复，把阴茎拔出去时，阿呆已经昏睡过去了，阴道口爱液血液精液混杂着流出。这对阿肖来说这简直是绝美的食物，他伸出舌头，把这些舔得干干净净。


	6. 合肥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个胖子

合肥  
小熊和小朱是两个胖子，两个名副其实好吃懒做的胖子。他们两个走在路上感觉就是一个大圆球带着一个小圆球在滚，有时太开心了，就成了一个大弹球带着一个小弹球兴高采烈地蹦蹦跳跳。  
有句俗话叫，男胖短，女胖深，男女都胖要离婚。但是小熊却天赋异禀，有个又粗又大青筋暴起的丁丁，还有些微微弯曲，小朱第一次见的时候，甚至被吓得手脚发软，但是小熊每次都能精准地在小朱的G点上摩擦摩擦，跳出魔鬼的步伐。小朱体质也是天生敏感，或者说对小熊敏感，觉得他整个人都长在了她的XP上，看到他的喉结，她就会喉头一热，看到他的屁股，她就会口水上涌，看到他的体毛，她就会全身燥热，看到他的丁丁，她就只能哀求，爸爸，快来正面上我了。  
别人有什么七年之痒，他们是天天痒，时时痒，多看几眼就要忍不住热吻在一起。吻到上气不接下气了，身上的衣服也就不剩什么了。家里的所有地方都遭过殃，桌椅板凳，沙发洗脸池浴缸，地毯床头柜床底（对，都到床边了都不在床上搞！），都有过他们激战的身影。有次因为搞得太激烈，把家里的藤椅都搞塌了。小熊觉得小朱越胖，身子越软，睡在她身上感觉整个人能被吸附住，沉迷于肉欲的陷阱，小朱觉得小熊越胖越有安全感，厚实的体重压在她的身上，有种真切被控制被拥有的实在感，尤其当小熊化作打桩机时，富有力量的冲击，总能让她高潮一次又一次。而小熊看到小朱肥大的乳房随着他的节奏上下舞动出乳波的时候，总能得到额外的刺激和满足感，把又浓又腥的精液源源不断地射入小朱的子宫中。


	7. 渴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 饥渴

小受的皮肤饥渴是小的时候就有了，看到人就要亲要抱，甚至没有顾忌地坐在不是很熟的人的腿上。好在大家看他可爱，都不怎么拒绝他。可是在青春期时，小受遇到了一些麻烦，他如果跟同性接触过密，他下面就立刻很有精神，可能会被骂变态。如果跟异性接触过密，他可能要被骂性骚扰。这下可好，他的皮肤饥渴难耐，整天嚎叫着，渴！渴！渴！却无人可以疏解。  
直到遇到了攻。他所有的饥渴都有了宣泄的出口，他恨不得整天黏在攻的身上，不停地抚摸，亲吻，被插入。哪怕在不能明目张胆的地方，他也会不自觉地碰一下攻的手，或者腿张得开一些，就是为了和攻能腿贴着腿，感受从攻身体传递过来的热量，或者假借赞同攻，拍一下攻的大腿，或者在说话时，有意无意地将手搭在攻的肩膀上。所有的欲望挣扎着从缝隙中钻出来，就是为了碰触攻。Never enough 。


	8. 熊的报复

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进击的小熊

朱憨家有一只一人高的泰迪熊，是朋友看她单身太久，缺个暖床的，就送了她一只。对，别人有的等身美少女美少男的抱枕，甚至各种成人玩具，她只有一只熊。好在她本来是毛绒控，熊也软和可爱，她也就天天睡觉的时候抱着，累得时候，还会把腿翘在熊身上解乏。只是她睡相不好，时不时会有口水流到熊身上，或者一翻身，脚一踢，就把熊踢到了床下面。第二天起来，朱憨也只是随意拍拍熊，就又扔回了床上。  
日积月累，熊吸取了日月精华，变身了，不是变成温柔可爱的少男少女，也不是成熟知性的大叔熟女，而就是一只两眼会发红光的暴走熊。  
“跪下！喊我爸爸！”  
朱憨颤颤巍巍地跪下，不情不愿地喊道：“粑粑。”  
熊暴怒着：“让你乱流口水！是天天吃不饱么！那我就把你喂饱！”  
也不知熊从哪变出来一堆饭菜，有荤有素还有汤，左一勺右一勺地往朱憨嘴里填。  
“看你还饿不饿！看你还饿不饿！”  
朱憨哪敢答话，一口接一口拼命地吃着，有时还没细嚼就吞了下去，但是熊喂饭的速度实在太快，有些汤汁还是会顺着她的嘴流下去。  
真可谓，善恶终有报，天道好轮回。不信抬头看，苍天绕过谁！


	9. 精尽人亡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 牙膏的反击

噗噗是支牙膏，有些白白软软的身体，身娇体软易推倒。它的主人每天都要抓起它至少两次，有时是前面，有时是中间，有时是后面，无情地挤着它，压着它，直到它吐出同样白软的膏状物在主人又粗又大支棱着毛的牙刷上。噗噗以为这样的日子可以永远过下去，但是它发现自己越来越瘦，越来越虚弱，直到有一天，它发现自己成了薄薄的一层皮，吐净了自己所有的精华后，被主人咣当一声扔进了垃圾桶里。啊～原来垃圾桶才是我的归宿呀～


End file.
